DR3-Seiko x Ruruka Lemon
by SHSL Sadomasochist
Summary: Originally a request from a friend. When trying to recall where the friendship went wrong, Seiko remembers a certain memory of the 2 girls from when they were at Hope's Peak...
1. That One Memory

"Where did it all go wrong?" Seiko and Ruruka thought to themselves, as the 2 fought again within the dark, imprisoning Future Foundation building. Seiko was dwelling back on their memories together at Hope's Peak, before they were expelled, before they had that huge fight...wait. Seiko came across a rather unusual memory in her mind, of that one time...

-Back when Seiko Kimura and Ruruka Andou attended Hope's Peak-  
Seiko was taking a break from mixing her drugs. She sat herself down in the corner, her mask somewhat covering the scent of chemicals hanging in the air around her. Her deep purple eyes studied her surroundings, observing the test tubes upon the table and the cabinets of medicine that were hidden in the at the back, in a rather dimmed area of the lab. Just then, the door was suddenly pushed open, causing Seiko's lilac hair to fling upwards, but then returned to its usual state, once she realised that it was just Ruruka and Sounosuke at the door. "Hiya, Seiko!" Ruruka chimed cheerily, her icy blue eyes turning towards the purple featured one. "We were just wondering if you could help me out a little with something." Seiko tried to speak up, so she wouldn't be muffled as much by her mask. "Well...what d-do you need help with, exactly?" Ruruka merrily wandered over to Seiko, her short peachy hair bobbing as she did. She then poked Seiko's mask with a strawberry macaron that she held between 2 fingers. "Fancy a sweet~?" Seiko looked down nervously and a little confused. "Sorry, but, err...no. I told you: I can't, s-sorry." Ruruka pulled the macaron back, looking disappointed for a second, but quickly snapped back to her bouncy self. "So anyway, by help, I was wondering if you could possibly give me something to prevent colds. I heard there's a nasty virus going around at the minute, and I don't want to be sneezing all over the sweets I'm making." Seiko looked fairly relaxed again. "Ah, sure. There should be an immune system improver on the second shelf of the first cabinet as you go in there." Ruruka perked up once again. "Thank you~" She then glided over to where Seiko had directed her. "Huh...did she mean second from the top or second from the bottom?" Ruruka wondered to herself. "Hmmm...Don't want to keep Sounosuke waiting..." She spotted a bottle on the shelf that was second from the bottom, from which she skimmed the label. Noticing the word: 'system', without thinking much, she yanked it from the cabinet, and dashed off to the door. "We're going~!" Sounosuke obediently followed.


	2. Smut

Later that day:  
Seiko was sat in the corner of the lab, once again. And once again, her lilac hair jumped at the sudden sound of the door being shoved open. It then settled as she noticed Ruruka, oddly enough, by herself. Ruruka looked rather panicked, panting like crazy, a light blush spread across her cheeks. Seiko noticed this and questioned it: "U-um, Ruruka, are you alright?" Ruruka, still panting, only more lightly, closed the door and stumbled towards Seiko. "What...was in...that drug?" Seiko looked puzzled by this. "Why do you ask?" Ruruka, keeping her head down, replied: "I was in a class, and I...suddenly started to become...short of breath...and...I felt a strange...pulsing in my...crotch...it was so bizarre...I thought: it has to be...that drug." Seiko's face returned to her nervous and slightly confused expression from earlier. "C-can I see the bottle?" Ruruka rummaged in her pocket, before pulling out the bottle she took earlier on, passing it to Seiko. Seiko took the bottle in her hand, scanning the label. It read: 'Sexual System Booster', which she read aloud to Ruruka. Ruruka's eyes widened, her face blushing even deeper. "H-huh?! Why do you even...have something...like that?!" Ruruka interrogated. Seiko answered: "I-It was a request from the Super High School Level Cook. I was keeping ahold of it for them, until I got the opportunity to hand it them." Ruruka clung to the table, trying to somehow stabilise herself. She glanced back at Seiko, feeling herself breathe heavier. Before Seiko realised what was happening, Ruruka had pushed her to the ground, her hands either side of Seiko, panting desperately onto her. Seiko, feeling a tad flustered, squeaked from under her mask: "W-what are you d-doing?" Ruruka's eyes had a sudden hazy look to them, as though they were blinded by desire. "I...I'm sorry...but...I can't...hold myself back..." Ruruka continued to pant insanely. Seiko, aware of their current position, and having read that label, realised Ruruka's intention. This caused Seiko to blush rather wildly. "B-but, th-that's-" Ruruka put her finger up to Seiko's mask, silencing her. "Shh. You'd do anything to help your friend: Ruruka, wouldn't you?" Seiko would, it's true. But something like this...it was too embarrassing...but Seiko couldn't disobey her. Continuing to blush, Seiko allowed Ruruka to remove Seiko's uniform, stripping her off her underwear too. Ruruka then stripped herself, joining her. With that out of the way, Ruruka climbed on top of the quivering Seiko, pressing her nude body against hers, so they could feel each other's softness and heat, and began squeezing Seiko's exposed, pale breasts. "Mm-nn..." Seiko was hoping the mask would muffle her sounds, but she also tried to keep quiet, just in case. "Aw, come on~ No one's around, so lemme hear 'em~" Ruruka complained, removing the shy girl's mask. This only caused Seiko to both blush and stutter further. However, Ruruka simply continued, massaging the pair of breasts below her. "Heehee~ So soft and squishy~ They wobble like jelly when you flinch~"  
Seiko continued to quiver and let out small stutters: "A-ah...nn...mm..."  
"Awww, I was hoping for more of a reaction than that." Ruruka pouted, as she began kissing Seiko between her breasts, making her way down to her stomach.  
"A-aah...mmm..."  
Ruruka made it down to between Seiko's thighs, gently nipping at her left.  
"N-nah!"  
"Keehee~" Ruruka giggled in delight at the responses she was getting. She traveled up the thigh, reaching Seiko's vagina, spreading her legs out and licking at her clit.  
"Ah! Aaaah~"  
She then licked up and down her from her clit to her entrance a few times over, before sticking her tongue in Seiko's hole, playfully teasing her.  
"A-aaah~ A-ah!"  
Ruruka then began to enter her ring finger, but Seiko interrupted her: "R-Ruruka, n-no, I-"  
"C'mon, you said you'd help me with anything." Ruruka aimed back, sounding a little frustrated.  
"I did, b-but, g-going that far..." Before Seiko could find the words to finish her sentence, Ruruka's other hand struck a swift slap across Seiko's rear end. "Ah!"  
"You WILL help me with this. You WILL let me do what I want to satisfy myself." Ruruka then continued to slide in her finger, before adding the middle one too. She then began slipping them in and out.  
"A-aah! Aaaah~! R-Ruruka, p-please. That's t-too much, I-Aah! Nah!"  
Ruruka began to pick up her pace, roughly fondling Seiko's right breast, suckling at the other.  
"Naah! Aaah~! H-haah~"  
Ruruka suddenly stopped, and searched the table for a clean bottle of some kind. She found one, one with a long tube that led down into the main glass storage of it. She returned to the panting Seiko, before shoving the tube end of the bottle into Seiko's entrance, causing Seiko's volume to increase as it slid deeper and deeper inside. "A-ah! Aaaah! AAAAH!" Her braces across her teeth revealed, as her mouth opened for the screams of pleasure and embarrassment to escape.  
Ruruka then continued her routine with Seiko's breasts, as she thrust the bottle in and out.  
"A-aah! Haaah~ Haaaaah~! Aaah! Aaaah~! Aaah~! Aaah~! Aaaaaah~!"  
Ruruka began to pick up her pace once again, thrusting the glass object harder and faster inside Seiko.  
"Aaaaah! Haaaah~! Ha-aah! Aaaaah~! Aaah! Aaaah! Aaaah!"  
She kept going and going, Seiko panting and blushing with all her might, as all of Ruruka's might was focused on invading the private areas of the chemical yet adorable young girl beneath her.  
"Haaah~! Haaau~! Aaaah~! Aaah!" Seiko could feel herself arriving a climax, as her vaginal walls practically screamed with pleasure.  
"Mmmm~! Haaaah~! Haauu~! Aaaah~! Aaaaaaaah~! AAAAAAAH~!" After her body had processed her orgasm, Ruruka yanked out the bottle, making a squelchy popping sound. "Aah!" Seiko squeaked as it was removed.  
"Oh~?" Ruruka held up the bottle, seeing that Seiko's cum was dripping from the end, some of it having filled the bottle a small amount. Ruruka then turned back to Seiko, giggling. She moved closer to her again, and began pouring it all over Seiko's white body. Seiko squeaked with more shock at this: "Aaah!" Her face blushing madly all over again. "Heehee~" Ruruka finished her pouring, before lapping at the substance from Seiko's nipples, working her tongue down her stomach for the second time.  
"N-naah! Aah~ A-ah!"  
"All cleaned up now~" Ruruka stood up to dress herself, passing Seiko's underwear and uniform to her.


End file.
